The Satisfying Truth
by Joker4Eva
Summary: What happens when things don't work out ofr Gwen? Will anything be the same again? The more she tries to solve the problem the bigger her grave is going to be. Rated M for strong sexual content and language. Read and Review :DDDDDDD
1. The Satisfying Truth

So this is my first ever story written on fanfiction and I would really appreciate it if you could please review. I have read many fanfictions and have thought they were all great. This may not be the best story you've ever read but I would really like to know what you think.

**DISCLAIMER.** I do not own Total Drama Island or the characters on there.

Warning there is a lot of sexual content and course language in this story. I have warned you so please don't say I haven't.

"Alright campers listen up. Breakfast is in 5 then you will report to me for the challenge of the day." Chris was excited for today's challenge. He knew that it was going to be a tough one for some of the campers…especially Owen.

"Someone really needs to teach Chris some fucking manners man. He can't keep doing this to us. We need sleep." Duncan looked over at Geoff who was struggling to get out of bed. "Well maybe you shouldn't have had such a late night with Bridgette."

"How do you know about that?" "Dude everyone heard you two fucking last night. You really need to learn to keep her under control." "I so totally have her under control!" "Whatever you say man." "UGH…stay the fuck out of this" Geoff charged at Duncan who was leaving to go to breakfast. "Dude lay off." Geoff was really angry now. "Don't talk about me and my girl like that." "Fine. Just get off me." Duncan said pushing at Geoff. Duncan got up and continued walking with Geoff to get breakfast "So we cool" "Yeah we're cool"

LaShawna approached from behind and saw the boys making up so quickly. "I just wish us girls could get over shit that easily." "Hey LaShawna wait up." LaShawna turned around to see Gwen trying to catch up. "Hey girl whats up" "I need to get a break from this place, it's driving me crazy" "Well girl, we still have a while to go so you're just going to have to suffer." "Thanks LaShawna I feel so much better know." Gwen said sarcastically. "Hey, what are friends for." They both shared a laugh and walked into the food hall.

"Hey Gwen I saved you a seat." Gwen looked over and saw Trent smiling at her. She loved looking at his eyes they were always shining whenever she saw him. "Thanks Trent I owe you one" Gwen said looking deeply into his eyes. "It's nothing I like sitting next to you. So are you prepared for today's challenge?" "No not at all. I'm just sick of this fucking place it's driving me insane!!" Trent was watching her lips move the entire time. How he wishes he could feel them upon his. "Trent are you okay?" "What? Oh yeah I know right I just wish we were some place else other then this shit hole."

"Alrighty campers. Everyone get their bathers on cause you're all going SWIMMING. Haha." Owen looked up from his bowl of beans. "Why swimming?" "You have 2 minutes to report down to the dock. See you all then."

As soon as Chris saw her he was done for. He tried counting sheep in his head but that didn't work. He looked over at Harold and boy did that work to well. "Alright campers. Today's challenge will be swimming around the island. The first team to have all their team members back here wins. Any questions?" "Yeah I have one." "Ok Owen what is it?" "Can we stop if we need to?" "If you do then you will be slowing you team behind. Since the teams are uneven on of you will have to sit out. I have stuck your names in a hat so it is fair for the other team. Ok the person who will be staying here with me is…Gwen." "Oh man, why did it have to be me?" Chris knew it was wrong to make all of the names in the hat read Gwen but who was going to find out. She was just so irresistible. "OK campers you can start now."

"Gwen since your name got pulled out of the hat you get the special treat." "What special treat. Whenever there's a special treat it usually involves bugs or something else disgusting." "Gwen, Gwen think positive and positive things will go your way. Haha that sounds funny coming from me doesn't it." "Yeah yeah real funny. Can you just give me this special treat so I can go back to my cabin and rest?" "Not so fast little lady. You get the choice of eating a nice yummy meal and then clean my trailer or have no meal at all and just clean my trailer. So, what is it going to be?" "I'd rather not do any of them. Can't I just go and rest?" "That would make it unfair to the others." Chris couldn't help but smirk. He knew this was wrong but he had to do it. "Gwen I'm going to have to make you put on this maid outfit. You will eat your yummy lunch then come back here a clean. Got it." "Fine but don't expect me to be your personal slave or anything."

After Gwen finished eating she went back to her cabin and put the maid outfit on. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked hot. "There's something missing." Gwen went over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black stockings. She gently slid them up her pale legs one after the other and checked herself out. The outfit made her breasts look perky but not as good as Lindsey's did. Gwen wondered why Chris wanted her to wear this outfit.

Chris knew that Gwen would be returning soon and he couldn't wait to see her. He was lucky that the cameras weren't in his trailer or he would be in serious trouble. The other teens won't be back until real early in the morning which means he has lots of alone time with Gwen. Then came the knock on the door. Chris couldn't help but do a little dance before opening it. "Ah Gwen how nice to see you." Chris looked her up and down and finally came to a stop at her breasts. Gwen could tell that Chris was checking her out. Gwen crossed her arms as an indication for Chris to stop looking. He looked up and saw Gwen staring at him and he blushed and quickly turned around hiding the bulge that had formed in his pants. Chris was glad she had stuck the stockings on or he would have lost it.

"Ok you have to make this entire trailer sparkling clean or you can't go. Haha I'm so nice." "Fine whatever lets just hope I finish fast." Chris sat down at the table and watched Gwen clean the dishes. He knew that the washing up liquid was in the cupboard under the sink. Gwen bent down to get and Chris got a good look at her panties. Gwen instantly regretted doing that and blushed feeling her cheeks go bright red. Chris's boner got bigger and now he was trying to cover it up by leaning forward. After Gwen finished washing up she then had to dry the dishes. "Hey Chris, where do your plates go?" "Top cupboard above you head." Chris knew she was too short to reach up there and he had an idea. "Ugh stupid shortness." "Here let me help." Chris hugged Gwen from behind breathing heavily onto her neck. This sent shivers down her spine. Chris put his hand over the top of Gwen's and guided her hands up to the top cupboard. To do so Gwen had to go on her tiptoes. This made Chris's boner rest in the crack of her ass which made him even stiffer.

Gwen was beginning to become wet. She knew she shouldn't be letting Chris do this but it felt so nice. Gwen was in love with Trent not Chris, Trent god damn it. Chris spun Gwen around and made her stand on his feet. Gwen looked up into his eyes and instantly saw that little sparkle that she see's when she's with Trent. She blushed and looked away. Chris put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. He then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. How he longed for that kiss. Gwen pulled away. "I shouldn't be doing this, it's just wrong." "I know you want me to keep doing this I can tell by the way you're staring at my mouth." With that said Chris smirked. Gwen was done for she couldn't resist his smirk. What he had said was right she wanted him to keep going.

Gwen then closed the gap between them and Chris instantly knew what he had to do. His tongue made his way into Gwen's mouth and they were making out for at least 5 minutes. Chris loved the way her mouth tasted and he knew she would be even sweeter. Gwen pulled away for another breath. She was about to go back in but Chris stopped her. He pulled her over to the non made bed and laid her down. He got on top of her becoming the stiffest he could get. Gwen knew she was really wet and she didn't know what to do next. She decided to let Chris to all the work. "Hey Gwen let me know if I'm going to fast for you, ok." "O-Ok." Gwen had never had sex before and was totally clueless.

"I'm so glad I made you wear that outfit." "Really? So you wanted me to wear this so you could get me to sleep with you?" "Yeah I did. Are you mad?" "Well played Chris." "Thanks. Hey not to sound like a pervert or anything but every time your in the shower I always go in there and watch you. I can't see anything though." "I always get the feeling someone is watching me." "Well now you know who it is…me haha." "Chris can you stop talking." "Oh sorry lets get back to what we were doing before." With that said Chris closed the gap once again and shared a passionate kiss with Gwen. Gwen pulled away this time and looked into Chris's eyes. She then took his shirt off and studied him. Chris couldn't care less what she thought about his body, he just wanted to see hers. Chris took of the maid costume and threw it to the floor. Since she was wearing a bra he could only look at her under clothes. They were still sexy. He decided he wanted her to keep the stockings on; they made her legs look even sexier. Chris then made his way up her back to her bra hooks and undid them successfully. He slid her bra off with ease and liked what he saw. Chris just sat there staring at them. Gwen was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Chris why are you just staring at me?" "They're just so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Chris started fondling her erect nipples. A soft moan escapes Gwen mouth. Chris smirks and knows he is doing a great job. He leans down and kisses Gwen this makes her even wetter. Chris kisses Gwen's jaw line making his way to her breasts. Gwen is still questioning if she should be doing this. Her trail of thought gets interrupted when she feels Chris sucking on her breast. He starts nibbling on her nipple which sends her into a great amount of pleasure. She moans continuously until he finally stops. Chris rolls them over so that Gwen is on top of him now. Gwen doesn't know what to do so she undoes his belt and pulls down his pants. She looks at the huge bulge in Chris's pants and can't stop staring. Chris laughs and pulls Gwen's hand on top of it. She gets embarrassed and blushes. "Hey it's okay to touch me. I know it's your first time and I understand you don't know what to do but I will not laugh at anything you do unless I find it cute." "O-Okay. I'll just start doing stuff I guess." Chris laughs. "See that was cute."

Gwen decides to kiss Chris tenderly to start off with. She travels down his body kissing right above his jewels. She teases him a bit then makes her way back up to his lips. Her hand makes its way to the top of his boxers. She is deciding on whether to keep teasing or to just go for it. Gwen decides to keep teasing. "Ok, I see where this is going." Chris rolls them back over. He loves the way her breasts bounce when he does that. "You want to tease me then I will just have to do the same to you beautiful." Chris takes of her black see through panties which are soaked with her beautiful juices. He slides his hand up the inside of her thigh and keeps it there while they are sharing a passionate kiss. His hand rubs up and down her thigh. Gwen moans in pleasure. Chris gets his index finger and slowly rubs the opening of her. She hates being teased. "C'mon Chris just take your damn pants off and just do it already." "You were the one who decided to tease me first so I have to get payback." "Pretty please with sugar on top." "Gwen don't give me the puppy dog face." "At least put your fingers inside me." Chris decides to be the nice guy and puts his index finger inside of her. He leans down and kisses Gwen forcefully while moving his finger in and out of her. Gwen moans in pleasure once again. She can't take it anymore. This time Gwen rolls them over. Now she is on her hands and knees above Chris. Her breasts are hanging just over Chris's face. He decides to start sucking them while Gwen takes of his boxers. She manages to get them off. She kisses Chris all the way to the tip of his penis. She grabs it and places it in her mouth, sucking gently. Chris starts moaning and moving his hips in rhythm to Gwen's sucking. Chris rolls them over one last time and is about to enter Gwen, when….His phone rings.

* * *

If I don't get enough reviews I won't continue on with the story. If you read this please review it, I would like to know what you all thought. Please feel free to judge the story and be honest with what you say. I will take into account what you have said and remember that for next time. If you would like anything written about any characters please tell me. Thanks. I hope to read your reviews.


	2. The Shower

**Diclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the characters in it.**

Once again this has a high level of sexual content. please review.

Chris tried to ignore it but it just kept ringing. Finally he gave in and got up to answer it. "I thought I told you not to ring me tonight. Can't you do something about it? Fine but I'm bringing the helicopter." Chris hung up the phone and sighed. "Who was that?" "It was chef. Owen has passed out." "Figures." Chris begins to get dressed. "You should head back to your cabin and go to sleep so it doesn't look suss." "When can we finish what we started?" "Soon enough, but I'm going to have to keep the outfit." "What am I supposed to walk back in?" "Good question. Umm…. You'll have to go back in your underwear. Just think of it as wearing swimmers." With that said they shared one last passionate kiss and headed off into opposite directions.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island.

Heather is having one of her tantrums when Chris shows up. Everyone is getting sick of hearing her. "That pathetic loser is going to make our team lose. His name should have been called out instead of Gwen's. ARGH I HATE THIS PLACE!!!" "Heather calm down. Owen will be withdrawn from the challenge. If your team catches up to the others and overtake them you will still be able to go in for the win." "Chris why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Chris knew the reason as to why he was being nice. He has seen what all the campers have said about Gwen in the confessional and he knows they plan on getting rid of her next. He couldn't let that happen. "So Screaming Gophersget back into the water and try to win this thing."

While Chris was talking, Lindsey was getting into a little mischief with one of the camera guys. "Omg you have to tell me if the camera is adding ten pounds to my weight." As Lindsey was talking all the camera guy was focused on was her breasts. "No baby the camera totally takes ten pounds off you." The camera guy was playing it nice. He thought that if he got in her good books he might get layed. "Well it was nice talking to you camera guy." "Wait is that it. I thought maybe we could you know do something naughty." "Like play cards?" "Yeah…what no. I mean get down and dirty." "So you want to play in the mud?" "You know what just forget it." "OK. Bye mr camera guy."

Chris made his way back to the helicopter, Owen in the back. He was making his way back to the camp when he smelt something real nasty. He turned around to expect a skunk had gotten into the helicopter. But to his surprise there was nothing there. He was just about to turn around when he heard Owen fart. That one was a stinker. Chris tried not to breath but he had to. He was almost there. He landed the helicopter and jumped out getting far away as possible. He had no other choice then to leave Owen in there. He couldn't lift him out by himself. He would wait until chef got back and make him do all the work. Yep chef was big enough to lift Owen. Chris started to wonder around the cabins to see if Gwen had gone to sleep yet. To his surprise she wasn't in there. He kept roaming until he heard the sound of running water. He looked over to where to shower room was and knew that Gwen would be in there.

Chris entered the building and started to moan Gwen's name. This got her attention. She poked her head around the curtain and saw a handsome man staring at her. She knew straight away that it was Chris cause nobody else smirked the way his soft lips did. She pulled the curtain back to reveal her body. Chris thought her body was absolutely magnificent. The way the light reflected of her skin. She was like an angel. Chris liked the way the water was dripping off her body. "Your back so soon." "Yeah Owen is still in the helicopter, he was to heavy to take out of there." "That leaves more alone time for us then doesn't it." Gwen walked over to Chris and kissed him forcefully. Her tongue exploring Chris's. How she wanted him inside her. Gwen wanted his clothes off. She began to pull Chris's shirt of kissing his chest along the way. Next she needed to get rid of those pants. Like before she undid his belt and nearly ripped them as she was pulling them off. Chris lost his balance falling to the floor and taking Gwen with him. Chris loved the way her body felt on top of him. It was like she was made for him, they fit perfectly together. Gwen paused for a moment looking deeply into his eyes. Her heart melted when she saw them. Chris smirked at the way Gwen was looking at him. He closed the gap once again but this time he was exploring all around her mouth and nibbling her lip occasionally. Gwen guided them into the shower. Instantly Chris was drenched with hot running water. The temperature of the water didn't matter to him. The only thing that did was the beautiful teenager in front of him. Chris was one hundred percent sure he was in love with Gwen but did Gwen love him the way he loved her?

Gwen knew that shower sex was going to be hard. She was going through possible ways that she could do this. Her train of thought ended when she remembered about the cameras. "Chris what are we going to…" She was cut off with Chris' tongue attacking hers. Gwen pulled away. "I mean it Chris what are we going to do about the cameras?" "Don't worry I'll raise there pay so they won't show it on TV. Of course I will be keeping a copy for myself. "Chris your such an idiot, that's why I love you." Gwen couldn't believe she said that out loud. "Did you just say you loved me? I didn't think you felt the same way I felt about you." "So your saying you love me to?" "Yep I'm a hundred percent sure." Gwen couldn't resist him any longer. She rolled them back over and began to kiss down his body. She stopped at his belly button. She then licked around it and continued to the tip of his penis. From there she stroked it up and down giving Chris a great amount of pleasure. Chris started moaning softly and moving his hips up and down in rhythm to Gwen's stroking. Gwen moved her mouth down to his penis and started sucking hard and fast. Chris couldn't contain him self to much longer. Out of all the blowjobs that Chris has had not saying there is a lot he would rate this one the best.

"Gwen I'm going to ARGH…." Gwen liked Chris's cum. It was warm and it felt so great going down her throat. Gwen let Chris rest for a moment then it was going to be his turn.

It had been awhile since one of them spoke. Chris was in one corner of the shower and Gwen was in the other. Gwen couldn't stop staring at Chris; she really wanted him to make his move. As if Chris had heard her thought he crawled over to Gwen and layed her down. Chris started to kiss her passionately making sure his tongue went in every inch of Gwen's mouth. After he had accomplished that he moved down to her breasts. He was sucking on them pretty hard. Gwen didn't care it just made her even more wet. Chris started nibbling on her nipples making them turn redder. He traveled down her body stopping at her vagina. He pushed her legs apart and put two fingers in. Slowly going in and out he went back up to her delicate lips. They shared yet another passionate kiss together. Chris really wanted to get a good taste of her so he took his fingers and licked them slowly. Just as he thought, she tasted so sweet. Chris couldn't resist her any longer. He needed to be inside her. Chris wanted to remember this moment for a long time. Chris entered Gwen slowly causing her to let out a long soft moan. Chris gradually started getting faster and faster causing Gwen's breast to bounce up and down. "This feels so nice." "Wait till you reach your climax beautiful, then it will be even more interesting." Chris needed to rest for a bit, so he turned them over. Gwen was now on top of Chris riding him up and down. This was giving Gwen much more pleasure than before. Chris on the other hand liked what he was seeing. It was as if everything was in slow motion. He could see Gwen's breast bouncing up and down and her beautiful face building up with pleasure. He knew she would soon reach climax and so would he. The water was still running but it had turned cold. They had used all the hot water. What would the others say? Screw what the others thought Chris was having sex with the girl of his dreams. "Hey Chris I'm getting a strange feeling inside me." "Don't worry your just reaching your climax." Chris picked up. He was still inside her. He had her up against the wall thrusting in and out of her beautiful body. This was it he could see it in her face she was at her peak. "CHRIS…" Gwen had reached her first ever orgasm. She liked the way it made her feel. Seconds later Chris reached his and they both collapsed to the floor. Gwen knew she was going to remember this for the rest of her life.

It was almost dawn and the others would be returning soon. Chris and Gwen still lay on the floor cuddled up. "Chris, I think we better go down to the beach. The others will be returning any minute now." "Oh shit I forgot about them. If I tell you something you can't make a big deal about it. Ok." "I'll try not to." "Well you see if your team doesn't make it back first then you will be the one who has to go home. In their confessionals they said they were all going to vote for you. I really don't want to see you going home so early." "I bet it was all because of that bitch heather. She's not going to get away with this. I'm going to get her back big time." "You're so sexy when you're angry." They both got up and got dressed and headed down to the beach hand in hand. The camera men were staring at both of them all their mouths agape. "Hey dudes can you get rid of that tape of me and Gwen having sex in the bathroom. If you do your pay will triple. Also make a copy of that for me and put it in my trailer. If I hear that word has gotten around of me and Gwen having sex, people will soon be losing their jobs. Understood." "Uh…yes Chris sir right away."

It was time for the moment of truth. Who was going to win the challenge? The first person to come into sight was….LaShawna, then Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Lindsey, Trent, Bridgette and Harold. "Screaming Gophers win I never thought you guys would all return back first. You were way behind and you caught up….simply amazing." Chris was so happy. He knew that Gwen would be able to stay another day. Chris felt like doing a victory dance. He couldn't blow their cover he had to keep it cool. They all made their way back to the cabins. All of the other campers were out in front. Gwen was walking a few feet ahead of Chris. She turned around a blew him a kiss. Little did she know Heather saw the whole thing.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and i hope you review. I have an idea of what i'm going to do next. If i don't get enough reviews i'm not going to continue writting this story. so please review. Ummm.... i just wanted to say that if you want a certain couple in the story i will write abou them. thanks and i hope you liked it. Once again please review i would really like to know what you all thought.


	3. Lost

It took awhile to actually come up with an idea for this next chapter. I didn't think I would get writers block this early in the story. But hey what can I say it's my first story. Finally an idea came into my head and BAM. That is why you are reading a new chapter now isn't. I really appreciate you guys who have read and reviewed my story already. There will be a special shout out on my next chapter for the first person the review my latest update. So I'm gonna start typing the actual story now. Sorry for me carrying on like this I'm just really excited. The italic's at the beginning of the story is going to be Gwen writing in her diary.

Reminder language and maybe a sex scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA. Nor do I own any of the characters on the show.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I am actually fucking Chris. God he is so good at it. I don't know what I'm going to do after the show. I mean he is my first and all but I don't know if it will last. We'll just have to wait and see to find out. I feel sorry for Trent though. He does have a thing for me. All I know is that I'm going to have to keep my diary somewhere safe where that bitch Heather won't get it. I swear if she found out I would be so dead... What would I do if she found it? Let's just keep fingers crossed that she doesn't. Well I'm going to have dinner. I'll write later. _

_Gwen._

Meanwhile in the Food Hall.

Trent was sitting opposite of Gwen staring at her. "Hey Trent is there something on my face or do you just have a staring problem?"

"Sorry Gwen it's just you seem out of it lately. Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind and it's really confusing me."

"Gwen you know I'm here to talk to if you need me. I'll be happy to listen to whatever is bothering you."

"Yeah I know. You've always been a good friend to me…OMG ewww Owen that's disgusting!! Why do you always have to be such a pig all the time? "

Owen just looked at Gwen as he was letting out the largest fart ever known to man. It went on for ages. Everybody instantly ran out of the room and straight down to the dock. Everybody except Gwen. Gwen went back to the cabins to crash for the night. Little did she know that she was being followed. Two minutes later the girls cabin door swung open and Heather marched her way in. "Hey Gwen I have something top say that I think you better listen to."

"Fine Heather what do you want to say. As worthless as you are my ears are all open."

"I know that you have been sleeping around with Chris."

"What are you talking about Heather I would never ever sleep with him he is a total douche bag."

"Really? Well it just so happens to be that I've been spying on you. I've seen the way you look at him whenever you're around each other. My first suspicion was when I saw you after that challenge. Your face was all flushed and you seemed like you were out of breath."

"Maybe because Chris barged in on me and woke me up and told me I had to run down to the dock in 20 seconds or he would make me do push ups."

"Save it for someone else Gwen. I personally saw you blow him a kiss that day _after_ the challenge. I also happened to know where you put your diary. I had the pleasure of reading it while you were of stuffing your face with food. I know all your dirty little secrets and I will expose them."

"Please Heather don't. You don't know what it will do to me. I will do anything for you just please don't tell anyone. Im begging you."

"Please. I wasn't planning on telling anyone…unless you agree to be in an alliance with me and make it so we're in the final two. If that doesn't happen I will be telling everyone, I mean the _whole_ world."

"Fine. I will make it so we're in the final two. How hard can it be?"

Heather and Gwen shake hands and make their way down to the docks. They were all lounging around looking rather bored. Everyone was there except for a jolly fellow who likes to eat all the time. Gwen picked up on this and mentions it to her other campers.

"Hey guys do any of you know where Owen went I want to apologies for earlier. I didn't mean to say that to him."

Duncan saw the look of concern on her face. "Hey Gwen he's probably in the toilet right now taking a crap. I'm sure he will be here soon."

"Yeah you're probably right. It's nothing to be concerned about."

**2 hours later**

Gwen was waiting around the cabins still waiting for Owen to turn up. She was becoming very tired and she knew she couldn't stay awake much longer.

"That's it I'm waking everyone up and making them search for him."

Gwen went to the boy's side and knocked on the door. Duncan rolled over and fell out of bed and hit the floor. _Hard._ "Ow. Great just fucking great. This better be important!" Duncan walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Gwen. What brings you over to this side of the cabins?"

"Owen still hasn't come back yet and I was wondering if you could wake the guys up and me look for him. The girls already said they didn't but LaShawna was willing to. I'm going to go back in there and tip water on them. If you here screaming don't panic. Ok"

"Alrighty then. I'll meet you back out here in five."

Gwen left in search of some type of bucket. She couldn't find one anywhere. The only place she was going to find something to hold water in was a pot from Chef's kitchen. This was going to be risky but she was scared for Owen's sake. Gwen opened the door that led to the kitchen. Slowly she crept over to where the pots were located. She found a rather large one and started to take it down slowly. While she was creeping very slowly trying to make as little noise as possible, Gwen didn't notice the stack of plates that were imminent to her path. Another ten paces until she would reach them. She was almost at the exit. But little did she know she hit something on the way out. She was just about to leave when she heard a loud smash coming from where she had just been. Gwen turned around and saw the plates come crashing down. She sprinted out of the kitchen hoping she wouldn't be caught by chef. She only just made it a safe distance before chef came around the corner. Gwen watched as he entered. "OMG… NOT THE PLATES!!!WHOEVER DID THIS IS GONING TO GET THE BIGGEST WHOPPING OF THEIR LIFE!!!!!" Gwen couldn't help herself but laugh. That was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

With that done she made her way over to the tap and filled it up the pot. She then progressed over to the girl's cabin and saw that everyone was up. LaShawna had managed to get everyone up except a little stuck up son of a bitch. Gwen knew what she had to do. Creeping over to Heather Gwen slowly started tipping the pot on an angle. The water was slowly making it's way out of the pot when suddenly Gwen turned the whole pot upside making the water come out much faster then she had intended. Heather let out an ear piercing scream as everyone rushed over to see what had happened.

Chris had woken abruptly due to the sudden commotion. He was starting to get angry. First Chef coming and complaining about stupid plates and now this! He needed his beauty sleep. Dragging himself out of bed he went to go see what the entire hubbub was about. While Chris was arriving he noticed that the cast mates were surrounding a certain thing. As he got closer he noticed Heather was soaking wet and was yelling at Gwen. Gwen…Look at her. Yelling back at Heather. Standing up for herself. A woman could never be so attracting in his entire lifetime. Watching her figure made him shiver. He liked the way her breasts bounce up and down when she points her lovely long finger at Heather. The way her luscious lips were moving while yelling at Heather. The feeling he got when he thought that he was her first made him tingle inside. Shaking all thoughts out of his head he went over to the campers to find out the story.

Duncan saw him approaching and ran over to him. Chris was a little surprised to see Duncan looking so worried. "Chris, Owen has been missing for the past 5 hours and no-one can find him anywhere."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Don't you have like a special search crew that a trained for this kind of job?"

"No we don't. We're on a budget. Remember"

"Fine if you won't help look we will."

"So. I get paid to sit around and do nothing while you all have to work your butts off. it's not like I'm going to get paid extra to go help look for Owen. So shoo go look for him. See if I care."

With that said Duncan returned back to his fellow campers in search to find a missing chubby friend they like to call Owen. Everyone set off in different directions. All heading off into the depths of the woods. All except one…She was headed of to a certain trailer to meet up with a certain someone.

I didn't know if I should of continued onto this chapter because it is 12:04 in the morning and I haven't had a good nights sleep for about 3 weeks now. After thinking about I decided continuing this chapter to make my readers happy. Sorry about this interruption best be getting back the story.

Gwen approached his door and knocked three times. On the other side Chris was starting to get really annoyed for all the interruptions. "Can't you just leave me alone at let me SLEEP!!!!?"

Gwen was a little taken aback at what Chris had said but decided on talking seductively so he would let her in. "Chris please let me in. It's cold out here. I need to be held by your strong arms. Please Chris let me in."

"Gwen is that you?"

"Last time I checked."

Chris hurriedly ran to the door to find a cute but sexy Gwen looking at him. "Gwen if I had of known it was you I would've let you in earlier."

"You've been a very naughty boy Chris. Do you know what happens to naughty boys? They get punished."

Gwen approached Chris with lust in her eyes.

"OK Gwen. Whats my punishment?"

"I don't know, all I want is _you._"

Gwen tackled her lips onto Chris's. This kiss was full of need and desire for one another. Chris was trying to gain access into Gwen's mouth only to find her lips in the way ever time. Gwen liked making him wait. The expression on his face was priceless. He was like and adorable puppy dog. Finally Gwen gave in and let Chris have his wish. Chris was full of hunger. He loved the way her mouth tasted so sweet with a hint of mint. Chris picked up Gwen and moved her over to the counter top. His hands were slowly going under her shirt and to the small of her back. This sent shivers down her spine. Their kiss became more passionate each second. They both needed each other. Chris could feel his lower part throbbing. He needed to be able to go inside her. He would take it slow this time. See how she would react.

I'm sorry but I have to stop here because I'm really tired. Please tell me what you guys thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

First I'll start of by saying HI GUYS! As you can see it has been awhile since I have updated my story let alone read it. I am sooo sorry. Im not entirely sure where this is going but I will try and make my story as long as possible for my readers. I just want to ask you guys what you think of all the sexual activity. Do you want all that stuff in there or do you want me to reduce it? Let me know what you guys think. Ok, well I guess I better get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or the characters on the show. *sniff*

When I have things in a sentence with * at the begging and end it means it's a persons thought.

**With Owen**

"Where am I? What was that? Aghhhh! Oh it's just a bush. Why did I have to follow the smell of pie? Stupid me. Aghhhh!" Owen saw a figure in front of him and ran in the opposite direction.

"Owen wait up. It's me Izzy. Don't run over there it's a…" "Aghhhhh!" "Cliff." Owen was running so fast that he didn't see the cliff and fell straight off. Ten minutes later Izzy found him lying in a pile of bushes. "Hey Owen are you okay?" "Oh hey Izzy I didn't see you there what are you doing out here?" "There's a search party going on for you. We all missed you. Well some of us did anyway." "Really? Well thanks. Do you by any chance have some pie on you?" "No but I do have cake!" "Awesome. Where is it?" "Follow me. I will take you there." Owen walked side by side next to Izzy. "Soooooo." After the awkward moment passed Izzy toke Owen's hand and they kept walking to go get the cake.

**With Gwen and Chris**

"Oh, faster Chris I need you to go faster." "Not a chance. This time is going to be slow. Let's take our time." "We don't have time! They are all going to be back soon." Chris didn't hear a word she was saying he was to busying thrusting his manhood in and out of her precious tight walls. "Gwen you're so tight." "Argh, Chris look over there its a spider!" Gwen was absolutely petrified.

She couldn't move. Well there goes the sexual moment. Chris thought. He got up and squished it with a nearby shoe. "Omg is that the time they will all be back in a moment" "Gwen relax you still have time to get ready. I just have to go to the bathroom for a second." Chris entered the bathroom with his still hard on. "There's only one way this is going to be taken care of." He put his right hand firmly around his shaft and slowly stroked up and down. He pictured Gwen in his bed with sexy lingerie on giving him a strip tease. Getting faster with his movements he finally released his load. Walking back out he noticed Gwen wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Duncan any sign of Owen?" "Yeah Izzy found him a few minutes ago. They looked pretty happy. Get this right, I think they are like a couple now. They were looking at each other all mushy like and they were holding hands like they belonged together."

"Oh how sweet. I'm glad they finally got together." Gwen was about to go back to her bed and catch up on her sleep. Until she heard Geoff's voice. "Hey has anyone like seen that Trent guy around he's like totally fucking missing." Gwen came rushing over at the sound of Trent's name. "I'm going to go look for him if anyone wishes to help feel free to." With that said she took of into the woods out searching for her boyfriend. After about fifteen minutes she was about to give up searching when she heard a rustle in the shrubs behind her. "W-who's there?" "Don't worry Gwen it's just me. Trent." "Oh I was just about to give up in search for you." "Well im glad I found you. I needed to talk to you about something. You see I have found you to be very distant as of late and I'm starting to think it's my entire fault. You never have time to see me anymore and it feels as if you're avoiding me..."

"Hold up. Trent this is too much to take all at one time. Im not avoiding you it's been what 6 hours since I last saw you. Right now I should be spending it bed. But as you can see I came out here looking for you when no one else would. I don't think you would call that avoiding you." "Uhh… OK point taken. But you never open up to me anymore. Have I done something wrong?" "Trent just shut up and come here." Trent slowly walked up to Gwen. Gwen embraced Trent and slowly gave him a passionate kiss. "God I missed that. We haven't shared a kiss like that in a long time. Gwen, I love you." What was she supposed to say to that? Gwen didn't know, she tried to avoid that at all costs. She had never loved anyone enough to admit it too them. "Oh ummm… it's pretty late I think we should head back now and get some sleep." With that said she head off back to the cabins.

**At The Food Hall**

The next day it was raining. Chris had decided to make it a free day without having to do a challenge. Everyone headed off over to the food hall. Today they were having cold beans and burnt toast…yum. "Why the Fuck to we have to eat this shit and Chris gets to eat all the good food." Duncan was yelling. "Maybe Gwen could get us some of his food since she is sooo close to him." Heather said while death glaring Gwen. "What is that supposed to mean?" a worried Trent was saying. Everyone decide to drop the subject and get out of the hell stricken food hall. It was not a place to be when Owen was there with beans.

"Heather I need to talk to you for a second" Gwen said pulling aside Heather. "Don't touch me you dirty slut!" "I thought we had a deal. You said you wouldn't tell anyone that I was sleeping with Chris." "I said I wouldn't tell anyone you were sleeping with him. I never promised that I wouldn't mention anything major." "I made a fucking deal with you Heather. I know what a spoiled brat like you does but I thought you wouldn't stoop as low as you have." "Oh shut up. You talk to fucking much. Relax take a chill pill. Better yet why don't you go relieve some of your stress on Chris?" "Urghh! I hate you."

**With Gwen and Chris**

"What are we supposed to do Chris? We cant keep going around doing this!" "Shhh, we don't need everyone hearing about this. The main thing that we can do about this is not talk about it." "Well Chris that doesn't help when someone else knows about it ok!" "WHAT…GWEN WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gwen then gets Chris's pillow and throws it at him. "Shut the fuck up…we don't want anyone to here about this remember." "Who the fuck knows about us?" "Well it's none other than Heather that son of a BITCH!" "Of course she knows about us. She's always sticking her nose in other peoples business." "Chris, I think we should stop seeing each other for awhile." "But Gwen we have so much fun together how can you?" "Chris don't you dare give me that look, im not going to fall for it again" "Fine but you better not be screwing around with that Trent kid while we are apart." "Alright I won't, but he might be the one who comes on to me." With that said Gwen leaves Chris and heads to the cabins.

**With Owen**

"Hey Geoff does this look ok?" "Yeah man you look fucking great. Izzy is gonna love it." "Thanks Geoff lets hope it wins her heart." "Dude no need to go all fuzzy on me… Well I'm off for the night with Bridgette. See ya later dude."

"Ok Owen calm yourself. Its just your first date with a totally hot chick. Nothing bad is going to happen…Oh man is that the time im late for my very first date!"

Owen goes running off to meet Izzy. Owen meets up with Izzy and they go and have a relaxing dinner in the woods. "Hey Izzy why are we eating in the woods?" "Don't you find it exciting Owen eating dinner with the wildlife?" "Well if you include getting chased by bears for your food… then no I wouldn't call it exciting." Owen and Izzy finish their dinner and are walking back hand in hand to the cabins. "Hey Owen I had a lovely time tonight. Hope we can to it some other time." "Well... im glad you liked it." Izzy leans forward and is about to kiss Owen on the lips…until he burps. "Two can play at that game Owen." Izzy then releases a burp twice as loud as Owens.

*She is my one and only. She burps when I burp to make it less embarrassing for me… What a woman.*

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Ok…well have a good night sleep." "I will Owen. See ya."

**With Gwen and Trent**

"Hey Trent can I talk to you?" "Sure Gwen whats up?" "Well you see. I don't think tha…" Trent kisses Gwen passionately before she is able to finish her sentence. "Gwen there is no need for talk when we could be spending this magical evening under the stars together." "Trent this is importa…" "Shhh time for talking's over. Right now there is only me and you, no-one else." "Trent that is getting really annoying. You should listen to what a woman has to say instead of going around interrupting her. Now im going off to bed. Don't you dare try to stop me!"

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know if I can keep this a secret anymore. I mean im lying to all of my closest friends…except that bitch Heather. Trent… God he annoys me so much I cant stand to be around him for more than five minutes. Maybe I am being a little harsh on him. He deserves it though right? Argghhh! I don't know what do anymore Diary. Should I tell everyone the truth and risk the relationship I have with me and Chris? Or should I just lie about it and risk my friendship with everyone else? I don't know what to do diary… Please help._

A/N: OK guys I came up with that from the top of my head… I was just typing what came into mind. So if there is any mistakes please forgive me. Ok, the question that Gwen asked in her diary about if she should tell or not, if its not to much to ask but could you guys tell me what she should do… im sort of stuck with thinking up ideas. Also plz tell me if there is to much swearing or sexual activity in my story. Thanks. Please remember to read and review… flames are accepted :D Just remember…every review I get makes me happier and more motivated to write more of my story XD. So I guess I will stop typing my annoying long authors note so you can get on with the rest of your lives…Peace out.


	5. Loneliness

Why don't you all just shoot me now. It has been way to long since I have updated. I was just planning on giving up on this story. I have no idea where it is going and I don't really like the way im writing it. I think I need to start writing it from people's POV's. I know a lot of people want more from the story but the more I continue to write the more I don't like where it is going. If I do decide to keep writing then don't be expecting updates frequently. It's just that I'm im to busy with work and next year I need to set out and get good grades at school. Well enough of the chit chat on with the story.

Disclaimer. I don not own TDI or any of the total drama characters.

Gwen's POV

"Where is everyone?" Gwen she got up and walked over to the door and stuck her head outside. "There isn't anyone around camp. I wonder where they've all gone?"

She walked outside and saw a note on the door. Gwen, have gone out for today's challenge, saw how peaceful you were sleeping so I decided that it would be best for you to skip today's challenge and for you to catch up on your sleep. I even got permission from Chris to let you stay here at camp. Well it's time for us to go now so I'll see you when we get back, love always Trent.

"Urghh I can't believe how fucking selfish that prick is. Who is he to tell me what I can and can't do? What if I didn't need to catch up on sleep? If he was a real man like Chris, he would've woken me up with a bucket of water in the face. But knowing Chris he would throw the water on me then stare at my nipples when they go hard from the cold. Wait, why am I comparing Trent with Chris? I just need to forget about men altogether for the time being and start focusing on winning the game. But how can I d that when I didn't even get woken up to compete in today's challenge! Well you know what FUCK YOU SOCIETY!

Meanwhile over the other side of the island

Chris POV

Did I just here Gwen. No must be my imagination. Man do I miss her being around. Without her I don't have anything decent to look at while sitting on my ass watching these losers. I can't believe she wants to spend some time away from each other. I do suppose it was the best idea considering Heather does know about us.

Chris was soon then brought out of his thought when he heard Heather's annoying screechy voice, "Hey Chris did you see that Duncan just totally got a foul".

"That's nice to hear Heather but go tell somebody who actually cares."

Man this challenge has been going on for way to long. Would have been nice to see Gwen in her black bikini with the strings going down her smooth pale thighs. Probably would have called that foul from the boy's team just to get that point for the girls. Since Gwen isn't here and its now boys versus girls, if the girls lose then Heather will most probably be going home.

Chris sighed and looked at his watch. "Well I think it's best to call this the last point of the beach volleyball, we still have two other challenges to complete yet people."

Back with Gwen

Gwen POV

So I wonder what I can do for the next 5 hours or so? Might as well go and take a shower. No, maybe I will go for a morning swim.

With that thought set in mind Gwen went back into the cabin to get changed into her swimsuit.

Five minutes later Gwen walked out and headed down to the river. "Nothing beats a relaxing swim in the early morning sun. I just wish I had someone to share this with."

Gwen's thoughts then lead to her and Chris. "Gwen you need to stop thinking about him and focus on maybe having a little fun with you're girlfriends."

Who was she kidding? She didn't have any close friends here, except maybe Duncan but you know how he can be. He's not the type to hang out and talk about girl stuff. Besides Duncan's to preoccupied with destroying stuff or either saving little animals from danger.

"Well I could just try having some fun by myself. What could I do?"

Gwen then started thinking naughty things. Like going skinning dipping or walking around camp naked. No, she couldn't do that last one to many cameras around. Well then skinny dipping it is. She then started untying the string with her delicate fingers. Slowly inching the small piece of fabric over her round perfect sized boobs the taking off her bottom half of her bathers down her slightly curved thighs. Now completely naked she swam back to shore and placed her swimmers on the jetty.

"I never thought that his would be nice. I kind of like it."

What would my parents think of me if they ever saw me like this? My father would definitely kill me for sure. Taking her ipod and listening to one of her favourite songs knives and pens by Black Veil Brides he was completely oblivious to the camera man recording the whole thing.

On the other side of the island

Trent POV

"Hey Owen, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all man, what's up?"

"Well you know how I'm going out with Gwen. She has just been really distant from me lately and I haven't even done anything to upset her."

"Have you ever thought that you might be a little clingy? With Izzy and me we don't spend every single second with each other man. All you need to do is give her space. That's what chicks are always asking for, right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right…Hey…Owen, where are you?"

He was giving such great advice. I still had heaps of questions to ask him. Might as well go and I Duncan or Geoff then.

Chris POV

"Hey Duncan come over here for a second"

"Ok… Chris what is it?"

"Do you reckon you could, I don't know, hurt Trent so he has to go home?"

"Ok what the fuck is up with you? You never talk to us guys casually and we know we don't like each other so what the fuck man?"

"How do you know I don't like you? Ever thought of that? Huh, tough guy"

"Dude there is no way I'm doing shit for you. You treat all of us like crap, so fuck off."

"Aww come on, Duncan don't be like that. Maybe that's how I show you guys I like you."

He walked away from me. That little shit. How could he? After everything I've done for him and the others. There just all selfish little brats. I can about a hundred things I've done for them…Ok I can't think of any at the moment but who the bloody hell cares.

Heather POV

Hmmm it looks like Chris is really pissed of at something. Knowing Gwen she's probably called off the relationship between them. Aww poor Chris, alone without anyone to give a nice little fuck to, that's so sad. Let's go cheer him up.

"Hey Chris you seem pretty down lately."

"Piss of Heather I don't want you near me."

"Hmm well maybe you're looking for a good time. I can definitely show you how to."

"I think I'm going to be sick. Heather that is the most disgusting thing you've ever said to me. Now get the fuck out of my sight!"

"You'll come crawling to me sooner or later Chris."

Man I think I'm going to be sick. Ewwwwww. Heather is gross. Just think of Gwen, just think of Gwen, just think of Gwen. Ahhh so much better than that ugly whore. Ok the swimming challenge is now over just one more to go then I can head back to camp and see Gwen.

Gwen's POV

I think it's about time I go for a shower. Gwen walked out of the river still naked and picked up her swimmers. She headed back over to the girls cabin to get her showering stuff. She then headed of to the showers and turned the water on till it was lukewarm. Gwen then hoped under the shower letting the cool beads of water wash over her pale skin.

"It has been too long since I have enjoyed a shower like this."

She took out her shampoo and conditioner and rubbed it into her hair. Leaving it for a few minutes then washing it out. She then got out her washing cloth and covered it with soap. Gently lathering her body and covering herself in soap bubbles. Next she took out her razor and shaved each leg until they were both perfectly smooth. Washing the bubbles off of herself she then spent the next five minutes or so just taking the time to relax herself.

"I'm starting to shrivel up like a prune. I better get out of her before I actually turn into one."

Gwen turned off the shower and grabbed her towel and dried off. She didn't bother to bring her clothes so she walked back to her cabin in just her towel. Still completely unaware of the cameraman sneaking around after her.

Duncan POV

This is complete bullshit. The girls are winning and it is all because Trent is not focusing on what he is doing. I just might have to knock some sense into him after all and not just because Chris told me too. No way am I doing it for that asshole.

"Yo Trent if you don't start getting your ass into gear I'm going to come up there and kick your ass. Understood?"

"WHAT, I CAN"T HEAR FROM ALL THE WAY UP HERE."

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS, YOU SHITHEAD!"

Trent POV

I have to do this for Gwen. Just don't look down Trent you can do this. It's just a tightrope with nothing to break my fall if I happen to accidentally fall off and plummet to my death. Why did everyone else have safety ropes and I don't? Just walk one step at a time.

Gwen POV

"Where did I stick my skull top? I know it's around here somewhere."

Gwen looks through all the girls stuff and comes across… a vibrator?

This must be Lindsey's it's over near her stuff. Suddenly a very naughty thought comes across her mind. She then toke the vibrator and layed down on her bed. She then turned on the bright pink machine and slowly started to rub her little bead. Letting out a soft moan, she then inserted the vibrator slightly into her teasing herself. Making small gasping sounds and louder moans she then inserted the vibrator all the way in while rubbing her little bead going faster and faster as each new wave a sensation washed over her. After five minutes of complete bliss she felt little butterflies in the pit of her stomach until she finally let a loud moan after having her orgasm.

Cameraman POV

He filmed the whole thing. After he had witnessed Gwen masturbating with herself he then went back to his cabin and pulled down his pants and revealed an 8 inch rod sticking out. He rewound the tape of Gwen and started stroking his large member increasing his speed with every stroke. Trying to keep as quiet as possible so the other camera crew wouldn't hear him, he released his load over the camera screen just as Gwen had her orgasm.

Well I'm going to end it there. It may or may not be good depending on what you like. Please review criticism is accepted. Just remember every review I get feels like a big burst of happiness wrapped up in a big rainbow. So yea… umm I'll try to update on this story but it may be a while depending on how busy I am. But a huge thanks to all the people that have put up with my crap of not updating and also a huge thanks to my regular reviewers I love you all :D


End file.
